


15

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-20
Updated: 2004-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	15

a fallen tree, a secret cave  
a small dragon blocks the way  
green and silver scaled  
his tail snakes through the leaves  
an emerald against many limes  
for thousands of years he has watched  
and none but the pure of heart may pass  
to collect a sprinkle of the light  
the magical essence that fuels the world  
and protects all the joy  
wonder, love, kindness, and friendship  
take a pinch, hold it tight  
make your wish  
and follow the light


End file.
